When Two Lives Collide
by Missyxo45
Summary: She is the new girl and she carries alot of baggage can Alek break down the wall with his CB wit and charm. What will his girlfriend think and what is happening to Chloe? LIfe is complicated and constantly changing. Can these to handle the changes?


**A/N: This is my first Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan Fic so I hope you like it. If the grammar is bad I am sorry my other story I have a beta but I don't have one for this story and my other bet has a hard enough time with my one story. Luckily computers have spell check so it doesn't matter that I can't spell but its grammar check isn't that great. Well here it is I hope you enjoy. I really wanted to right a story that was different but still accurately represented I have read so many stories where everything happens way to fast and there is lots of OOC. Read and Enjoy :)**

Complex Lives

He had her pushed up against the lockers, school had finished 30 minutes ago and most of the students had left except for Alek, who was currently making out with his girlfriend of 3 years. She was the only girl he knew apart from his 'cousin' who was part of the great mai race, living in San Francisco. The Mai were descendants of the goddess Bastet and had lots of cat like features. They didn't change shape but they had heightened senses, extra speed and extendable claws, their was one problem though was they couldn't be intimate with humans, which is where Mimi came in.

Both Alek and Mimi were mai and attended the same high school, there were both popular and hot meaning they attracted lots of attention from the opposite sex. So three years ago they made an agreement, everyone at school thought they were 'dating' but they were more like friends with benefits (because hey teen mai have just as many hormones). They both however have a tendency to flirt with anything that breaths so they added a clause that meant flirting was okay they just couldn't cheat, it was a great cover to keep unwanted lips away but as always things are complicated and Alek only really put up with her annoying antics because she knew how to satisfy his needs.

"How about we go back to my place and finish this."Alek whispered and he nibbled on her earlobe. "Sure I could always use another tour of your bed." Mimi whispered in his ear and they left heading straight for Alek's apartment.

"Mom wake up the plane has landed!" Chloe said shaking her mom by the shoulders.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Finally!" Chloe sighed "We just landed mom."

"Oh okay." Chloe's mom replied, hurrying to organize herself to exit the plane.

"Why are we moving back here again?" Chloe asked.

"I told you San Francisco was always our home plate. We have spent 4 years traveling around trying to find him but it is time for us to stay in one place for awhile. It may help the search too." Chloe and her parents (adopted parents) lived in San Francisco till she was 8, they then started homeschooling her as they travelled from city to city and country to country for her father's job. Three years ago though Chloe's adopted father went missing, her and Meredith, her mother, tried to find him, going back to all his favorite places. Now four years later they had nothing not even a clue. So Meredith decided they were moving back to San Francisco permanently and Chloe was going to attend high school for junior and senior year.

As they exited the terminal Chloe saw her childhood friend, with which she kept in contact, Brian, standing there waiting for her. She ran up and hugged him. They had seen each other a handful of times since she left, when they would come to stay in San Francisco for a few months. Brian was a couple of years older then Chloe but they use to be neighbors as kids and they got on really well. They caught up on what was new while Meredith found them a cab. He then helped them with their bags and apologized for having to go to work but would come visit tomorrow.

While her mom and Chloe rode in the cab she looked out the window at the city she would now officially call home. She was torn as to whether she was happy or not but she thought it might be nice to spend more time with Brian. She also thought the idea of making some friends she would still see after 2 months, but she hadn't been in a proper school since she was 8 so she was a little nervous. Everything was going to change this year and she hoped turning 16 would be a good thing, she was hoping o get her first kiss.

When Alek parked his car in the basement both Mimi rushed out and dragged him to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed she attacked him. At the same time Chloe had just unloaded a trolley full of luggage ready to take to their new apartment.

"How about you go up and drop the bags off. I will wait here for the truck to deliver our furniture from the storage shed." Meredith said. Chloe agreed and headed inside with the trolley and pressed the up arrow.

When the elevator arrived Chloe started to push the trolley in when she stopped. All she could see over the bags was some couple going at it in the elevator (seriously it looked like they were having sex right there).

"Oh... Uh... Sorry I will wait for the next elevator." Chloe mumbled. Neither of them had noticed her till she spoke and Alek pulled Mimi off of him. and looked up to see the forehead and blond hair of a girl behind a trolley full of luggage. "No, it's fine." He stated earning a glare from Mimi. Chloe timidly entered the elevator and pushed level 13. The ride up was very long, very silent and highly awkward.

When the elevator stopped on level 13 Chloe escaped that elevator as quickly as she could. Once she maneuvered the trolley Alek got the first look at the girl behind the bags, well at least the back of her head with her long golden locks, and damn she had a fine ass. That was nothing compared to when she turned around, just before the elevator doors closed and said, "Sorry again." Alek swore his heart stopped, when he saw her face. What was wrong with him this isn't him and she is human. Well at least he was pretty sure she was she didn't seem mai, most of the ones he knew were not shy or timid and not easily embarrassed.

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed I would love your thoughts whether they are good or bad and any ideas you have or things you would like to suggest I am open to everyones opinions. **


End file.
